


all his dreams were coming true

by JamieBenn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Gangbang, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: As an eighteen year old joining a team in the NHL, all his dreams were coming true. These were big, tough men, the kind of men that he had always dreamt about putting him on his knees, and it was happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last november real quick and just found it again. enjoy if you may

Tyler wasn't sure why it started. He knew what he was. He knew that he was just an absolute giant slut for absolutely everything, but he wasn't sure _why_. He wasn't sure why he kept going. Each and every team he was ever a part of, he just had to keep going. He wasn't sure if it was just him pushing himself to do it, if it was just his deep desires, or if it was something more important.

All he knew, was that he felt better when he had a cock between his lips and a hand pulling on his hair.

When he had been drafted into the NHL, he realised what it meant. He realised he had to make a decision. He had to decide whether or not he would continue going on the way he had been.

He did. He was worried about what everyone on the Bruins would think. Would they think that he was too much of a child and push him aside? Tyler knew that he couldn't stop, though, and decided that the Bruins were all super attractive, and that this would be so good for him.

As an eighteen year old joining a team in the NHL, all his dreams were coming true. These were big, tough men, the kind of men that he had always dreamt about putting him on his knees, and it was happening.

It was Bergeron that he approached first. The man seemed very easy going, and Tyler got along well with him. What had happened was that the guys were talking about some sexual experiences, and Tyler had noticed the semi in Bergy's pants. Everyone else had left the room, but Tyler held back to talk to the aroused man. Except he didn't say a word. Instead, he gestured his hands towards Bergy's dick, and knelt down in front of the confused man. Tyler practically yanked the cock out of his pants, eager to get one in his mouth for the first time in a while.

Tyler was sure that Bergeron must have told the others about the incident, because the next time it happened, he found himself being shoved to his knees by a heavy hand whilst in the showers, and although he was focused so much on the dick in front of his face, he managed to take a quick glance to find Marchand above him.

And it kept happening, and eventually he found that he was often taking it for everyone on the team. He wasn't sure how he was managing to go out there, and pull trick shots and whatnot to please the team, when behind closed doors, he was taking all of their dicks, and letting them manhandle the shit out of him.

It felt so great. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The way that they were progressing through the season was amazing. Tyler couldn't help but feel a little prideful that perhaps he was a part of making that happen. Those goals that he scored. Those assists he got, and heck, even the kneeling he had going on in the locker room may have had something to do with it.

Yet, after the lockout, when he came back from Biel, he found out something that he definitely didn't want to find out. They were trading him to Dallas. He could hardly process it- the way that they were throwing him out to the wolves. He had become so acclimitised to the way that everything worked in Boston, and although Biel was fun, nothing was going to be like Boston. Would Dallas even want him to go around sexing up the whole team? What if the captain told him that it was unprofessional, and shut him out? Tyler cried the night that he found out about the trade, over a bottle of whiskey and pictures of his Boston teammates.

 

The first time he got on his knees for a teammate in Dallas, it was Patrik Nemeth, because he was reasonably attractive, and Tyler had caught him staring at his arse in the locker room. The man had hardly even given him a confused eye, had gone with the flow, feeding his dick into Tyler's waiting mouth without any further prompting. He didn't rest his hand in his hair, didn't even grip his neck, and Tyler regretted going to Nemeth, because it was a dick, but it wasn't what he needed. He just needed more.

So the second time, he approached the safety of a goalie. Kari Lehtonen definitely was not the most attractive man on the Stars team, but he was still a hockey player, so he still managed to hold himself in the way that hockey players did. This meant that he was still muscular enough to force Tyler onto his knees after Tyler was whispering dirty things into his ear. He still managed to grip Tyler's hair in between his knuckles and _tug_ and _push_ depending on what he wanted Tyler to do to his dick. Tyler was happy. He used all the skills he knew on the Finnish player, and soon had him coming in his mouth. Who knew goaltenders could be so passionate?

He was playing with the Stars, and that was okay. They were half decent players, but they had nothing on the Bruins, not really. Benn was quiet, and sometimes seemed like he was lacking key qualities that should be required of captains in the NHL. It was why Tyler seemed so weary of approaching the man. Tyler loved it when he could do things to his teammates in the locker room, but if he didn't have the captain on board with him, then he was definitely not going to be doing that. So, he kept sucking dick and kneeling for teammates where Jamie couldn't see him. He and Lehtonen did it a lot. Tyler liked how rough he was. He managed to get the nerve to give Nemeth a beej again, but it hardly fulfilled his desires, and he went straight to the big big, buff, looking rookie that had kind of been standing by, training, but not playing. Even though the guy was a kid, he managed to move Tyler just the way that he wanted. He managed to grip Tyler's arms behind his back with one, big hand, and he managed to hold Tyler down, and away, as he tried to suck the rookie's dick. That was a good night for Tyler.

But he felt like it was all too secret, and that it wasn't helping the team in the way it did when he was back in Boston. Back with the Bruins, the fact that Tyler was a slut was used as a team bonding exercise, and some days they would use his mouth in turn, rough, and unforgiving. They would all do it in front of each other. There were no locked doors, and the Bruins had been some kind of big, sexual, family.

He kept doing it, and the stars were starting to get on his nerves. He got it, he was a slut, and he was fucking desperate as fuck for it, but he was even more desperate as fuck to get them all in him. He wanted them, in series, and yes, he was a bit of an exhibitionist, and yes, he really wanted Jamie did _jump_ him at some point, but he couldn't just go out and say it, could he? In Boston, it was Chara that had brought him into the locker room, blindfolded. He had told him to take it all, and he did, as they plunged their cocks deep down his throat.

He fucked Jordie Benn. He was close enough, right? Would he be close enough to what he wanted from Jamie? But he actually fucked him. It wasn't just kneeling and sucking cock. There was an actual dick that had actually gone in a hole, and even that entire time in Boston, _that_ had never happened with a teammate.

Jordie had fucked him right after he found out that he sucks everyone on the team off. He had pulled out before coming, but made sure that he had come on Tyler's face, the white bodily fluid intertwining with his hair. Tyler had stayed kneeling for a while, as Jordie walked off and cleaned himself up.

 

Everything was going too slow, and so he figured that the ball was in his court. Now, he may have decided this with a few tequila shots in him, but the thought of the several sets of handcuffs that he owned, and Jamie's dick in his mouth mixed with the alcohol clouding his brain, made him do something that he would definitely not regret in the future.

 

That was how Jamie Benn and the rest of the Dallas Stars found Tyler in the morning. He had awoken, startled as all hell, as the team walked in. His ankles were cuffed, his wrists were cuffs behind his back, he wore a blindfold with the team logo on it, and his chest was covered with almost indecipherable sharpie. Although, after consideration, Lehtonen called out what it said.

  
"Dick sucking slut." he laughed, "and it's true."

 

Tyler couldn't even see them. He was kind of scared, but also kind of excited. Because he couldn't remember doing it to himself, but he knew that those were the sounds of his boys, and he knew that he was in some kind of bondage, and he knew that there was a blindfold over his eyes.

His mouth widened a little at what Lehtonen had said, but he was already starting to get hard, so he didn't protest. He knew that it was true. He had never met a bigger slut than himself.

The problem with the blindfold was that Tyler had to gauge which guys were there based on the voices he heard. Most of the guys were speaking in hushed whispers, so even that was difficult. For all he knew, the whole team was out there. Hell, even Jamie could be out there.

His fears were founded, because Jamie was the next person to say something that Tyler could truly decipher. "Why, Tyler?"

Tyler tried to shake his head as best he could in his position. His legs were aching, his neck was aching, his arms were aching. Mostly, his everything was aching- even his throat, which meant that his voice came out scratchy as all hell when he responded with a quiet, "I can't remember."

He felt hands fumbling with the cuffs behind his back, and had to wonder why whoever it was, was going there first. He was wearing a blindfold. It could help if he could actually see. The hands didn't undo the cuffs, but something else touched him right in the crotch. It could have been a hand. It could have been a foot. Hell, it could have been a damn _hockey stick_ for all Tyler knew. The prospect just made him get even more hard.

And then he heard Garbutt's voice ring out from right in front of him. It was fucking _Garbutt_ , who was far enough for Tyler to believe that it was probably his foot nudging Tyler in the privates. "You like that, Segs?" he had asked, and pressed a little harder.

Tyler only moaned in response.

His moan could only increase, as the pressure on his privates was joined by tugging on his hair by some unbeknownst party.

It was right then that he felt possibly the most important feeling of his life. It was a hand, gripping the back of his neck, and suddenly everything felt right again. It was like back in Boston, except there no one would have put him in bondage to get him to do anything to him. But in that moment in Dallas he realised that perhaps he was coming into the team in just the right way.

What was most likely the tipping point- the point in which come was leaking out of his cock and nonsensical words were spilling out of his mouth - was when he felt the breath on his ear. When he heard the deep molasses of Jamie Benn's voice ring through his ear drum.

"Did you do this? Is this how bad you wanted it?" He tutted, and suddenly the pressure on Tyler's cock was gone, but it didn't matter, because what he assumed was Jamie's cock was being put in his mouth, and Tyler gleefully swiped his tongue around it. He was glad Jamie wasn't minding the situation, because it was, after all, fulfilling the deepest desires that Tyler had been having ever since he arrived at the stars.

 

 


End file.
